They Don't Know About Us
by sephtenshi19
Summary: What if instead of Blaine getting in the way of that slushie, it was Santana? What if instead of Sebastian being the bad guy, it's always been Hunter? What if during MJ sing-off between the Warblers and the New Directions, the latter glee club discovered something? Will it affect the dynamic of the New Directions? Or will they be supportive?
1. Wanna Tell The World You're Mine Girl

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was supposed to be just a oneshot but then as I kept on typing, it kept on getting longer so I decided to make it probably a two-shot or three chapters, depends on how things go. Anyway, I had this idea the other night and I suddenly had this urge to write again. So here, I am. I hope you do like it. **

**Oh, and by the way. For the sake of this story, Santana is straight. The thing between her and Brittany never happened, what they have is just purely platonic friendship. Okay, y****ou can go read now! :)**

_**[Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here.]**_

* * *

"I know what would Michael do. I think, he would take it to the streets," said Blaine, looking around everybody in the choir room.

After the all their talks about Michael, Mr. Schue left the choir room which left only the students in there. They talked about what they're going to do and decided to have a duel with the Warblers.

"Well, we're here," said Hunter impatiently.

"We have something to settle. Both of us want to use MJ, but only one can," said Blaine.

"We're having a Jackson-off. Winner gets the King of Pop at regionals," added Santana.

"Us, against the two of you? You really think you're that bad?" asked Hunter while smirking at Blaine and Santana.

"It's time to see who's bad," answered Blaine.

Santana snapped her fingers, a cue for the rest of the New Directions to come forward from their hiding places. When they came forward and face to face with the warblers, Hunter smirked and the rest of the Warblers started off their duel.

The two show choir groups answered each other through the song Bad, with complete running and fight scenes to add to the essence of the song.

As the mock-fight dance came, Santana sought out for Sebastian, and vice-versa. They did all the dances, hitting the high notes, fake-punching and running through walls. The song was about to finish, and they were all in such an adrenaline rush that's why no one noticed from the New Directions that Hunter pulled something out of a paper bag – a slushie.

Hunter threw the slushie at Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes and braced for the impact of the cold beverage but it never came. He suddenly opened his eyes and saw that Santana was on the ground, covered with red slushie, and clutching her eyes.

"Shit! Aaah, it hurts!" shouted Santana.

"Oh my God! Sanny!" shouted Brittany, running to her bestfriend.

With that scream, it seemed to put someone out of their frozen state. Sebastian pushed everyone on his way, whether it was his teammates on the Warblers or the ones from the opposing team.

"Hey, calm down," soothed Sebastian, not having a care on who is with them right now.

"Seb, I can't see a damn thing!" shouted Santana.

Sebastian wiped away some of the slushie that still remains in the Latina's face.

"Okay, come on, open your eyes for me," instructed Sebastian.

Santana slowly opened her eyes, and tried to focus on the soothing words of the affectionate Warbler she's known for a while. But she can't seem to focus on fully on that face.

"Seb?" asked Santana.

"Hey, I'm here," whispered Sebastian.

Everyone from New Directions sighed in relief when they saw Santana opening her eyes when suddenly they froze on what the Latina said.

"Everything's blurry and there are black spots in my vision. And I can't see a damn thing in my other eye," stuttered Santana, choking back a sob.

"W-what?" stuttered Sebastian.

"I can't see a damn thing!" shouted Santana, trying not hard to cry because it'll probably hurt her eyes even more.

"Tana, I'm really getting nervous here. If you're joking, please, stop it," said Sebastian, pleading that whatever Santana said was just a joke.

"I'm not joking, Sebastian!" yelled Santana.

After hearing Santana use his full name, he realized that Santana was indeed serious. He suddenly stood up, shocking Santana's teammates and putting them out of their reverie. He turned around and looked for the culprit. When he saw that Hunter was holding an empty slushie cup with a satisfied smirk on his face, he lunged to his direction and punched him in the face. Hunter was suddenly on the ground, shocked about what happened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Hunter, spitting the blood out of his mouth.

Sebastian didn't answer him and lunged at him again, punching him in everywhere he can. Hunter dodged some of the punches, and reciprocated to Sebastian's punches as well. They engaged into a full on fist fight with each other. The other Warblers tried to stop both of them on killing each other.

"Let me go!" shouted Sebastian.

"I'm going to report you to the headmaster," threatened Hunter.

"I don't freakin' care! What the hell did you put in that slushie?" asked Sebastian.

Hunter didn't say anything and just smirked at Sebastian. He was about to punch Hunter again when he suddenly heard someone call his name.

"Sebastian!" shouted Brittany, fear evident on her voice.

Sebastian shrugged off of his teammates and ran back to Santana, beside Brittany.

"I really think we should get Sanny in the hospital," whispered Brittany.

"Seb, I can't open it, it hurts!" shouted Santana, feeling nervous and frustrated at the same time.

"It's okay. We'll get you to the hospital, okay?" said Sebastian.

Brittany tried helping Santana stand up but Sebastian had another idea. He picked up Santana, and carried her in a bridal way. Santana immediately clung into him, and buried her face into his neck.

"I'm scared," cried Santana.

Hearing the fiery Latina girl like that made him so angry, that's why he turned around went back to Hunter. The Warblers just stared at Sebastian, thinking he won't do anything since the Latina girl was in his arms. But apparently, they spoke too soon. Sebastian stopped in front of Hunter and suddenly kicked him in the stomach, which made him grunt and kneel down in pain.

"If something worse happens to my girlfriend, I will kill you," said Sebastian menacingly, looking down at the person who made his girlfriend cry.

He turned back around and saw that everyone had surprised looks on their faces. But he didn't mind them, he just kept on walking up to his car where Brittany was already waiting. Sebastian opened the car and Brittany got in the backseat, and Sebastian put her down there. He kissed her forehead and then proceeded to the front seat. As he drove off, the Warblers were helping Hunter up, and just decided to leave the other show choir group in the parking lot. After a few minutes of silence, Artie decided to break it with whatever he's sure that everyone's thinking of as well.

"Oh, what the hell?"

_***meanwhile at the hospital***_

It's been a few minutes since Sebastian, Santana and Brittany arrived at the hospital. Santana was taken to have some tests to see what's wrong with her eye. While the other two were waiting for some news about Santana, they suddenly heard both their names being called by a gruff man's voice.

"Sebastian? Brittany?" asked a man in a white hospital gown.

Due to the fact of being completely scared to death for his girlfriend, he forgot that the said girlfriend's father worked in the Lima General Hospital.

"Dr. Lo-Lopez," stuttered Sebastian.

"Mr. Lopez!" said Brittany, standing up and hugging her bestfriend's father, which is somehow a second father to her as well.

Dr. Lopez, very much used to the bubbly girl giving sudden hugs, just hugged her back. But he was still very much confused on why his daughter's boyfriend and bestfriend are in the hospital.

"What are you guys doing here? Is everything okay?" asked Dr. Lopez, still hugging Brittany.

As Brittany heard him ask that, she started crying which of course the older man noticed.

"Brittany? What's wrong, honey?" consoled the older man.

Sensing that Brittany wouldn't be able to fully calm down to speak, Sebastian decided to answer the doctor.

"Well, uhm, you see," started Sebastian but wasn't able to finish because a doctor suddenly came and interrupted.

"Oh, good! You're also here, Dr. Lopez. I was about to have the nurse page you when I realized who my patient is" said another doctor.

"Is this for a consult?" asked Dr. Lopez.

"Consult? No, it's about you daughter," answered his colleague.

After hearing the word 'daughter', Dr. Lopez froze and then suddenly it all made sense having these two teenagers together alone in the hospital. He looked back at Sebastian and saw that he was looking down at his shoes, when he suddenly saw a red stain on his shirt, the same red stain he also saw at the blonde girl he's hugging right now.

"Oh god, what happened? Is she okay? Please tell me she's not dead and that's not her blood," said the Latino doctor.

"What?" asked Sebastian, suddenly confused with the blood thing when the older man pointed to his shirt. He looked down and saw the red stain that was caused by the slushie earlier.

"Oh, no! God, no! This is not blood, it's uhm, from a slushie," said Sebastian.

"Wow, I never thought those drinks can do so much damage," said the doctor.

"What? Wait, what exactly went on with my daughter?" asked Dr. Lopez.

"She got slushied earlier but the thing is, she can't see that's why we brought her here," answered Sebsatian.

Dr. Lopez nodded and then turned to his colleague and asked if his daughter is alright now. He explained what's wrong with the teenage girl, and why she seems to be having trouble in seeing. Sebastian tried to keep up with the talk but pretty much soon gave up because of all the complicated words that only doctors seem to be able to know. After a while, they stopped talking and the other doctor bid goodbye to Dr. Lopez. As the Latino doctor sensed earlier, he was sure that Sebastian and Brittany didn't get any idea on what his colleague said so he decided to tell them in an easier way.

"Her cornea on her right eye is deeply scratched and she needs to have a surgery in order for it not to get more damaged than it already is," explained Dr. Lopez.

"Sanny needs surgery?" whimpered Brittany.

Dr. Lopez just pulled the blonde girl closer to him, trying to comfort the bubbly blonde girl he treated as his second daughter. As he looked at the other person in the waiting room, he saw that the boy was so pale and almost about to puke.

"Don't worry, Dr. Carlowe is the best ophthalmologist surgeon here in Lima. He can take care of Santana," shared Dr. Lopez.

"But, it's a surgery. She'll be having a surgery. She'll be in a surgery," rambled Sebastian, feeling very nervous for his girlfriend.

Dr. Lopez tried to calm down the boy as well, but not having any effect, probably considering that he already has to console one person who hasn't stopped crying and whimpering. Dr. Lopez sighed and spoke with a very stern "Son!" which stopped Sebastian.

"Listen, Sebastian. I love my daughter very much which is why I would only want the best for her. I trust Dr. Carlowe as a person and as a doctor. And I hope you trust me as well, that I know that he is the best doctor here to take care of the person we all care and love. Understood?" said Dr. Lopez.

Sebastian nodded and went to sit down. Brittany followed suit, as well as Dr. Lopez.

"I'm sorry. I was just really scared. Seeing her earlier, and then hearing the word surgery," cried Sebastian.

Dr. Lopez patted the young boy in his back, knowing that feeling.

They were put out of their reverie when a beeping sound was heard. Realizing it was his pager, Dr. Lopez looked at it. After reading the page, he turned back to the two teenagers and as expectedly they were looking back at him.

"They're taking her to surgery," the doctor simply said.

"Can we see her?" whispered Brittany.

"Just for a little while, let's go," said Dr. Lopez.

They all stood up and the two teens just followed the doctor. They arrived at the surgery floor in which Santana was being wheeled in. Brittany suddenly broke into a run and almost collided to Santana's bed, but thankfully for her graceful skills, she managed to stop in time.

"Sanny!" screamed Brittany, hugging the Santana.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, miss but we have to go get ready for the surgery," explained a nurse.

Brittany just stared at the nurse, or rather more like glared at the nurse which definitely worked because she backed off. Seeing the movement on her left eye, Santana chuckled.

"Britt, don't glare at the nurse," said Santana.

"She's making me leave. And I don't want to," pouted Brittany.

As she said that, Sebastian and Dr. Lopez arrived at her side. Dr. Lopez said to the nurse that it will only take a minute or so, in which the nurse left and went inside the OR.

"Hey, mija," said Santana's dad, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Hi, dad," responded Santana.

"I'll talk to Dr. Carlowe for a while. I'll let you kids have some time alone. And mija, you have nothing to be nervous about, okay," added Dr. Lopez.

"Oh, really? Is that why you're going to 'talk' to my doctor," smirked Santana.

Dr. Lopez just laughed and kissed his daughter's forehead again. As Dr. Lopez left, Sebastian was suddenly at her side.

"Hey, princess," whispered Sebastian.

"Hi," smiled Santana.

"You'll do fine. Your dad says that your doctor is the best. So he's right, you have nothing to worry about," said Sebastian.

"U-huh, that's why he's in there right now, trying to threaten the poor doctor. My dad's probably saying that my doctor shouldn't blind me as much as I'm blind right now," joked Santana.

But as she said that, she sensed the mood around her changed.

"Too soon to joke about?" chuckled Santana.

"That's not a good joke, Sanny," whimpered Brittany.

"I'm sorry, Britt-Britt. Don't be sad, okay?" said Santana, trying to comfort her bestfriend, with very much difficulty considering that she can't see much with just her left eye.

Suddenly, Dr. Lopez was back and said that everything's ready for the surgery and that Santana's the only important thing that's missing inside. Brittany hugged her tight saying that she'll pray to all angels, unicorns and even have Lord Tubbington pray for her, in which Santana just chuckled. Dr. Lopez then called a nurse outside to bring his daughter in the OR, and as he was doing that Sebastian crouched down to Santana's ear.

"I'll see you in a bit my princess. I love you," whispered Sebastian.

As she heard that, she ducked her head down and had to let go of Sebastian's hand for she was being wheeled inside the OR. But before the door fully closed, Sebastian saw Santana's head lift up a bit with a smile, and mouth the words that made him grin so bad, those words are: _'I love you too.'_

As the doors closed, Dr. Lopez turned back around and saw the grin that the teenage boy was wearing. Sensing he wasn't done with grinning like an idiot, the doctor fake coughed loudly which put Sebastian out of his stupor.

"Why don't you guys go home? I'll let you know how Santana's doing once she got out of surgery," said the doctor, already leading them out of the surgery floor.

"It's fine. No one's at home anyway, I'll just wait for her," said Sebastian.

"Well, why don't you bring Brittany back to their house because I'm sure she's tired," suggested Dr. Lopez, also seeing that Brittany was trying to cover up a yawn.

"It's fine, Mr. Lopez. I could just take a cab or something," said Brittany, yawning once she finished answering.

"No, I'll drive you home," said Sebastian.

"Are you sure? I know you want to see Sanny as soon as she gets out," asked Brittany.

"It'll still be a while though, so I guess I'm fine for a few minutes. Come on," smiled Sebastian, pulling the sleepy girl up.

Sebastian nodded to the older man, bidding his goodbye and said that he'll be back soon.

"Just don't make your ordinary car as a race car, okay? I don't want anything happening to both of you just because you want to see my daughter so bad," said the doctor sternly, in which Sebastian just nodded.

"I won't," promised Sebastian

"Good, and you might want to drop by your house first for a while so you can have a change of clothes and something to eat," added Dr. Lopez.

After that, Sebastian and Brittany left and once they got to the car, Brittany was asleep right away and kept muttering about rainbows and Lord Tubbington in her sleep, which made Sebastian chuckle. After a few minutes of driving, they arrived at the Pierce residence. He gently shook the blonde girl and wake her up, to not scare her. Brittany woke up after a few seconds of shaking, and looked around and saw that she was right in front of her house. She unbuckled her seatbelt while saying a sleepy 'thanks' to Sebastian, in which the boy just responded with a 'no problem'. She opened the door and was about to step out when she turned back to Sebastian.

"Thank you," said Brittany sincerely.

"I told you Britt, no problem. I actually need to go home as well, anyway," said Sebastian.

"No, not for driving me home," said Brittany.

Sensing that this is more on a serious note, Sebastian turned off the engine and turned to Brittany.

"Britt?" asked Sebastian.

"Thank you because you never gave up on Sanny. She's really tough and she doesn't let anyone else get close to her but you put down her walls and she let you in her heart," explained Brittany.

"You don't have to thank me, you know. I love her," smiled Sebastian, just thinking about how much he loves her makes him smile.

"I know. But still, you make her happy so much and she's my bestfriend and I always want her to be happy. So don't break her heart, 'cause if you do, I will call all my superhero friends and then kidnap you!" threatened Brittany.

Sebastian stopped his chuckle because he's sure Brittany will not want anyone laughing at her when she's serious. Well, not the superhero part serious.

"I won't," said Sebastian sincerely.

Satisfied with the answer, Brittany smiled and then picked up her bag and hopped off the car. As she closed the door, Sebastian suddenly said something.

"Don't worry Britt, you'll definitely be our maid of honor in our wedding," said Sebastian, smiling at the thought of marrying Santana.

As Sebastian said that, he expected the girl to squeal and jump for joy, not get all pouty and definitely not frowning.

"What is it? Don't you like the thought of me marrying your bestfriend?" asked Sebastian, suddenly worried on what Brittany's answer going to be.

"How about Lord Tubs? Is he going to be your best man?" pouted Brittany.

Sebastian chuckled at the thought of having a cat as his best man, but when he saw that Brittany was pouting very much, he stopped chuckling. Clearing his throat, he started speaking.

"How about he gets to be a ring bearer, huh? The one who gets to keep the rings before the wedding," explained Sebastian.

"You promise me that?" said Brittany, tilting her head at the side, not believing Sebastian's suggestion.

"Yup, I promise. Cross my heart," promised Sebastian, even raising his right hand and putting a cross in his left chest area.

With that, Brittany smiled and squealed. She said bye to Sebastian and went inside the house. Sebastian chuckled and turned on the car's engine and went off to drive to his house to change his stained uniform.

_ 'I should probably cook something too, for Santana,' thought Sebastian._

"Santana Marie Lopez-Smythe," whispered Sebastian, smiling at the thought of having the girl he deeply loves take his name.

* * *

_**Well, there goes my first chapter. I hope you do review. ^_^**_


	2. They Don't Know About The I Love You's

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here's the second chapter. I was just actually going to make this a two-shot but then decided to have more inputs and ideas so I think I'm going to make this up to 4 or 5 chapters. I already have the plot for each chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can and try to finish this before our school starts on Monday. So anyway, here goes the second chapter! Oh and there's no New Directions appearance here. Just mostly focusing on the hospital scene.**

_**[Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Well, except for Sebastian's parents and Santana's father.]**_

* * *

As Sebastian got home, he was in such a deep thought of what to cook for his girlfriend that he didn't notice that he was not alone, which he usually was. He was about to go upstairs when he was stopped by a voice.

"I know we haven't been here much son, but won't you at least greet us?" jokingly asked by someone from behind him.

"Shit!" said Sebastian, almost slipping down the stairs for being startled.

"Language dear," sternly said by a woman's voice.

"Dad! Mom!" yelled Sebastian.

"Seriously, Sebastian, you look like you've seen a ghost. Come on, I haven't seen you in a while, give your mother a hug," said Sebastian's mom, Emily.

Sebastian proceeded to hug and kiss his mom, then went to hug his dad as well. He was about to go upstairs once again when he was stopped by his dad again. Grumbling, he looked back and waited for his dad to come out and say whatever he has to say. After a few seconds of silence, Sebastian finally snapped.

"Seriously, dad! What is it?!" snapped Sebastian.

"What's with your attitude today?" asked curiously by his dad.

"How sure are you that my attitude today is just for today, huh? What if I was like this yesterday, or the other day? Or how about I was like this already for the whole week? You won't really know considering you're not really home all the time!" yelled Sebastian.

After realizing what he said, Sebastian looked down, ashamed of yelling at his parents. He looked up and saw that his parents both have sad looks and guilt as well, which made Sebastian twice ashamed for what he said.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm stressed and nervous," sighed Sebastian, walking over the couch and sitting down.

His parents then followed him in the living room and sat down as well. They looked at him and signaled him to continue.

"Tana's in the hospital," sighed Sebastian.

"What happened?" gasped Emily.

"I do want to explain fully what happened but I want to be there for her when she wakes up. So can I just, get back on you with that? I still have to take a shower and cook something for her," said Sebastian then stood up to go to his room.

His dad was about to stop him again, but Emily just raised her hand to tell her husband to just let their son be for a while. Emily stood up and went to the kitchen and went to re-heat the food she prepared earlier. Thomas followed his wife in the kitchen and sat down in one of the stools.

"Do we really leave him that much?" sighed Thomas to his wife.

"Honestly, yes," responded Emily.

"I guess we need to talk to him about that then," suggested Thomas.

"What we need to do right now is be there for our son and Santana. I'm very sure he's nervous and a wreck as of this moment," said Emily.

Sebastian got out off the shower and let the water drip from his hair, not caring if his shirt gets a bit wet. He's already a bit behind in the time limit he decided on earlier. He hurried downstairs to cook something in the kitchen when he saw his parents in there.

"Oh, good, you're right on time. Here, I know you wanted to cook something for Santana but I also know you want to spend more time with her," said Emily while giving Sebastian a basket case with lots of food in it.

"Mom, you didn't have to do this. I could cook you know," mumbled Sebastian.

"I know, and you're such an amazing cook. But I also know that you cannot wait to go back in the hospital and see that gorgeous girlfriend of yours. So I just sped up the process," smiled Emily to his son.

"And probably to not have you become a blubbering idiot when you cook because of how nervous you will be," joked Sebastian's dad to his son. Thomas knows how much his son loves the Latina girl and to see how much of a wreck his boy was earlier, he'll be even in a worse condition if he stayed more time apart to the beautiful teenage girl that his son is so smitten of.

Sebastian chuckled at what his dad said. He looked at his mom and smiled at her. He picked up the basket and kissed his mom's cheek and thanked her, then went to hug his dad as well and picked his car keys up, saying bye to his parents.

"Call us if you arrive safe at the hospital, okay?" yelled Emily.

"And how my future daughter-in-law is doing as well, okay?" added his dad, chuckling because he's sure his son will be stuttering because of the 'daughter-in-law' part.

"I will! Bye!" yelled Sebastian back.

With that answer, Thomas stopped chuckling and looked at the now chuckling Emily.

"He didn't stutter at all! He didn't even come back and tell me to stop with the wedding jokes," said Thomas.

"Oh honey, don't be so surprised. We all know it will lead to that. And how Sebastian was acting earlier, I'm sure it won't be too long that your jokes won't be jokes any longer," chuckled Emily, walking out of the kitchen and leaving his husband with a dumbfounded look on his face.

_***at the hospital***_

As Sebastian arrived at the hospital, carrying the basket his mom made, he went to the nurse's station and asked where he could find Santana Lopez's room. After verifying that he knows her, and probably the fact that the other nurse recognized him from earlier, the nurse told him the Latina girl's room number. He thanked the nurse and went up to his girlfriend's room. He either expected Santana to be alone or at least her dad to be in there, but he was wrong. He opened the door and saw that his girlfriend's dad, mom and even grandmother were all in there. They all turned towards the door when they heard it open and all smiled when they saw it was their precious little girl's boyfriend.

"Hi Sebastian," smiled Maribel.

"Good evening, Mrs. Lopez and well, Mrs. Lopez," greeted Sebastian to both women who chuckled at the formal greeting of the teenage boy.

"Oh come on, mijo, no need to be shy," chuckled Alma, Santana's grandmother.

She stood up and hugged the tall white boy which Sebastian responded.

"You are getting thin mijo. Are you eating at all? You should eat properly, or else you will get sick," reprimanded softly by the older woman.

"I am eating abuela, don't worry about me," chuckled Sebastian at the overly protective statement of Santana's grandmother.

"Speaking of eating, my mom made dinner and well, she packed me some food for Santana but she's still asleep and there's a lot of food she made anyway. I'm sure there'll be still a lot left when she wakes up," said Sebastian, putting the basket in the table in the corner. He pulled out some food and gave it to the Lopez's, in which they thanked him for. He was about to sit on one of the chairs in the corner when Dr. Lopez stood up and told him to take his seat.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'll just sit here," said Sebastian, trying his best to convince the older man but in reality, he really wants to sit beside Santana.

"It's fine. You can take my seat, I have to go anyways. I need to check up on some patients. And I know you're dying to hold her right now," chuckled Emilio.

Sebastian chuckled a bit, embarrassed that he was caught. He stood up and went to sit in the chair that the doctor vacated. He un-wrapped the sandwich his mother prepared and then held Santana's hand in his right. He just kept on eating while stroking the girl's hand, letting the two Lopez women talk on their own. As he finished eating, he looked around for the trash bin to throw the plastic. When he saw it was on the corner, he stood up and was about to extract his hand from Santana's when he felt something. He stopped and looked back at Santana, who was slowly opening her left eye. Maribel went outside a bit to call a nurse to tell that her daughter's already awake and Alma went to kiss Santana.

"Hey, princess," whispered Sebastian, leaning in to Santana.

"Hey," croaked Santana, her voice a bit rough due to the fact that she just woke up.

Sebastian got some water on the bedside table and let Santana drink it, which she chugged right away.

"Easy there," chuckled Sebastian.

Santana finished drinking and gave back the glass to Sebastian, right as the time when the door opened and her mom and Dr. Carlowe entered. Her mom went to her side and kissed her cheek. Dr. Carlowe remained at the foot of the bed and smiled at his patient. He then asked how she was doing, and she answered fine. He explained how the surgery went, and then went beside Santana to remove the bandage in her eye. He instructed the girl to slowly open her right eye, in which she did. He asked if she can see clearly, in which she answered no and that it's a bit blurry. Everyone on the room suddenly became tense with her answer but the doctor just told the little girl to slowly blink, and let her right eye adjust for a few seconds. Santana blinked and after a few seconds, her right eye seemed to be functioning well because she can clearly see everything now compared to earlier. They all sighed in relief that everything's okay now with Santana's eye. The Lopez's thanked the doctor and he just responded that it's his job to help people and that he's sure he will be out of job here in Lima if he doesn't fix the chief of surgery's daughter, which they all chuckled. Dr. Carlowe also reminded the patient how she needs to stay in the hospital until tomorrow just for precautionary measures and to avoid too much strain on her right eye for a few days. He picked up Santana's chart and asked her if she has any questions.

"Yeah, I have a question. Why do I smell roast beef?" asked Santana.

And all the occupants in the room just laughed. Realizing that there will be no more questions for him, Dr. Carlowe left the room with the two Lopez's trailing behind him but not before her abuela kissed her once again and bid goodbye. Sebastian was still laughing at the side when Santana suddenly glared at him, so he stopped. He went near the Latina and kissed her cheek, saying that she shouldn't glare because it might put some strain on her eye. He went to the table where the basket is placed and picked up another sandwich which his mom made.

"Here, it's roast beef sandwich. Apparently, my mom already seems to have you enough in the house before to know that you liked roast beef," said Sebastian.

After un-wrapping it and giving it to Santana, she took it right away and started eating or rather devouring the sandwich. Sebastian chuckled at the sight and suddenly stopped because Santana glared at him again and the guy glared back, in which startled Santana because she didn't expect that reaction.

"Sorry," apologized Sebastian and Santana just tilted her head to the side, a signal for him to continue.

"I told you to not glare. The doctor said that you shouldn't strain your eye, and I'm very much sure there's some strain that's happening when you glare, 'cause in case you forgot I do it too. And sometimes, my head hurts with all the glaring I've been doing. So, please, just tone down the glaring for a few weeks, until you fully heal," pleaded Sebastian.

"Okay, I will," said Santana.

She motioned Sebastian to come closer to her so he did. When he was close enough, she kissed Sebastian in the cheek, and whispered in his ear the three words he's been dying to hear, considering that she just mouthed it before she went to surgery.

"I love you," whispered Santana.

"I love you too," whispered Sebastian, slightly kissing Santana on the lips.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, and that someone happens to be the teenage girl's father.

"I hope you two do it safely because I'd like to see my little girl graduate high school at least before I see another little girl or boy running around in diapers," said her father.

"Papi!" scolded Santana, blushing at what her father said.

"Oh, I was just joking mija, well about the little girl or boy running around. But I'm not joking about the first half, I do hope you're doing it safely" he said.

"Oh god! Dad! How are you even sure that we're doing it?!" shrieked Santana.

"Well are you?" he asked then turned to Sebastian who was chuckling at his girlfriend's embarrassment when suddenly turned stiff as he saw the older Lopez was looking at him sternly.

"Uh, well, uhm," stuttered Sebastian.

He doesn't really know how to answer that question. He and Santana already did and he doesn't want to lie to the older Lopez. But at the same time, if he did tell the truth he doesn't know if it will end well for him. He's been around the Lopez household before for dinners and gatherings but whenever he sees the Latino doctor, he can't seem to calm himself down because up to this day, he still very much remembers the 'you hurt my daughter' speech he gave when he was introduced as the boyfriend to the family.

_"I like you. I can see my daughter is truly happy with you and as a father all I want for her is to be happy. I know at some point, there will come a time where I will have to give her away and honestly, I would want it to be you. I can see how you are with her, and I'm sure my daughter will be safe with you. But I do hope you're smart enough as I think you are and that you will not marry my daughter right away. You're still young, you still need to grow up and experience the real world. And if by any means, you get to that point where both of your hormones are too much, please just be sure that you're doing it safely because if you do get her pregnant when she's not ready yet, I will hunt you down. Oh, and if you pressure her in any way I will make sure no one will find your body. Got it? Okay, good. Nice talking to you son," smirked Emilio Lopez to a scared Sebastian._

"Sebastian?" asked Santana, waving a hand in front of his face which then startled him.

"Sorry 'bout that," mumbled Sebastian.

"You haven't answered my question, yet boy," sternly said by Emilio, but internally chuckling at the panicked and nervous look at the boy's face.

"Papi! Stop that! Mami, can you please stop Papi from teasing my boyfriend," shrieked Santana once her mom entered the room.

"I was careful, _very _careful with her. I didn't hurt her or anything," blurted Sebastian.

The three Lopez's turned to look at him with what he said. The older man was looking at him with shock and a bit of 'you touch my daughter, I'll hurt you' look. The Latina girl in the bed looked at her boyfriend, not believing he just said something like that in front of her parents; not knowing if she should be embarrassed or to be scared that her dad will probably kill her boyfriend. And lastly, the older Latina seems to be the only one not shocked, she was actually smiling and couldn't help but chuckle which was heard by her husband.

"Why are you laughing?! This is not a laughing situation. This boy touched our daughter! I'm going to hurt you so bad!" yelled the doctor who was about to lunge at the younger boy.

"I'm sorry!" suddenly yelled by Sebastian which then stopped the doctor from lunging at him.

"Oh, please tell me you sorry for because you blurted that out. And not the fact that you're sorry for sleeping with me, 'cause if the second one is why you're sorry I'm seriously going to break up with you," threatened Santana.

"No! It's not that, shit, how do I explain this," mumbled Sebastian, then he stood straight and deeply sighed like he was about to face a jury and going to be sentenced.

"I just don't want to lie to you Dr. Lopez that's why I said it. And as what happened earlier before Tana's surgery, you know that I trust you but this time, I'm letting you see that you can also trust me as well, Dr. Lopez," explained Sebastian.

"And you think this is a great example of showing your trust to him?! Sebastian, this is our privacy!" shrieked Santana.

"I know, I know. But, I'm the guy who's dating his daughter, his little girl. If we were ever to have a daughter, I sure as hell want to know if I can truly trust the guy she's dating," insisted Sebastian, trying to point out his reason to everyone in the room.

After a few more seconds of silence, he thought that he was seriously going to get kicked out and that Santana will break up with him because of his stunt.

"Thank you for telling the truth, Sebastian," said Emilio suddenly, which startled the others, reaching out his right hand for the teenage guy to shake.

"Uh, you're welcome Dr. Lopez," muttered Sebastian, shaking the older man's hand.

Sebastian looked back at his girlfriend expecting to see a glare or a frown but instead he saw her smiling face, which also shows the love and adoration she feels for the guy. After the two men shook hands, Maribel stepped forward and hugged Sebastian whispering to take care of her little girl, in which he answered right away with always. She stepped back and then kissed her daughter's cheek and bid goodbye for she would be going home already. Sebastian went back to Santana's side and held her hand tightly, while smiling and looking at her. The older Lopez's were about to step out the room when Emilio stopped and looked back and cleared his throat which turned both their attentions back to him.

"By the way, that daughter you were talking about earlier, I do hope you'll do that 50 years okay," said by the older guy, looking sternly at Sebastian for him to realize that not to impregnate his daughter right away, and Sebastian just nodded repeatedly while Santana just chuckled.

As Santana's parents finally left and closed the door, Sebastian turned back to Santana who was still chuckling.

"Oh, so you think that was funny, huh?" asked Sebastian.

"Hell yeah, it was. It was so fun seeing you all scared when my dad threatened you," laughed Santana.

"Boo hoo, laugh at my expense," pouted Sebastian, in which Santana laughed even more.

"Don't pout Seb, it doesn't suit you one bit," said Santana who hasn't stopped laughing then.

"Oh, it doesn't huh? And why are you laughing so much at me? It hurts me, it really does," said Sebastian in a joking manner.

"Please tell me you're not going to be an actor in the future, because if you are you won't get any projects. And then I have to go support our children," laughed Santana loudly.

Sebastian laughed as well, because who won't? Santana's laugh is very infectious and he likes having these moments with his girlfriend.

"Children, huh? Didn't you hear what your dad said earlier?" smirked Sebastian.

"I did, I was here remember? Or were you too scared of my dad that you forgot I was here?" asked Santana then laughed again when she remembered Sebastian's face.

"Hey, stop laughing!" said Sebastian, who is still laughing as well.

"Well, make me," smirked Santana.

"Gladly," answered Sebastian.

He stood up, bent down and kissed Santana right on her lips. They both closed their eyes and poured out what they feel in that kiss – their love and adoration to each other, and how much they need and want to protect each other very much shows in the kiss that they just shared. When oxygen was becoming a problem, they broke apart. Both of them were breathing heavily, Sebastian was caressing Santana's cheek while she was touching his hair and messing it a bit.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" whispered Sebastian.

"I'll try to. I mean, even if I don't go looking for trouble, trouble seems to find me," joked Santana, suddenly feeling Sebastian sigh.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sebastian.

"Hey, open your eyes," she softly instructed.

Sebastian opened his eyes and stared at the most beautiful gorgeous brown eyes he's ever seen. Her eyes are actually the guy's favorite part of the girl. Some guy might say the usual like her body, or her boobs, or whatever, but for him it was her eyes that captivates him. He can truly see what she feels and thinks when he looks straight to her eyes.

"I love you, so much. And I am very thankful that I have you in my life now," whispered Santana.

"I love you too, so much. And I won't ever let someone like you be away from my life," answered Sebastian.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it. Please do leave a review. :)**_


	3. They Don't Know How Special You Are

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here's the third chapter. Pure Sebtana chapter for this one. I didn't really plan on the Sebtana interaction to be this long but I just kept on typing and typing, and voila - it became this long. Here's the result, and half of this chapter isn't in my original plan but then I think this chapter turned out okay. I hope you like it.**

_**[Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here.]**_

* * *

It's already around nine o'clock in the evening, and Sebastian hasn't left Santana's side, not even for one minute. Visiting hours will soon be over but Sebastian isn't planning on going anywhere but apparently Santana seems to have another idea.

"Hey, what time are you going home? It's already late," said Santana.

"I'm not going home. I'll stay here with you," answered Sebastian, starting intently on Santana.

"You can't stay here tonight. You have school tomorrow and you need to sleep," said Santana.

"I can sleep here," answered Sebastian.

"Okay, let me re-phrase that, you need decent sleep," corrected Santana.

"Then I just won't go to school," said Sebastian easily.

"You cannot miss school. I know that exams will be up soon and you need to attend your classes," argued Santana

"I'll be fine. I catch up easily," smirked Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I'm serious," sighed Santana.

"Why do I feel like you don't even want me here?" asked Sebastian, a bit hurt.

"It's not that. I love how you're being very attentive and caring but I don't want to be the reason why you're skipping classes," explained Santana.

"It's just Friday tomorrow anyway, it's the last day of the week. I can skip school for one day," said Sebastian.

"Exactly, it's Friday! You have your Warbler practice every Friday, you cannot miss that especially at this time where regionals are a few weeks away. And you know that Hunter doesn't do well on absences during practices," argued Santana.

"I don't even care about that fucking dickhead," growled Sebastian.

Santana sighed, realizing that she cannot exactly really use the 'you love performing' card because of the fact that the said leader of their group is the reason why she's in the hospital. She suddenly thought back that moment during the duel in the parking lot. She was such in an adrenaline at that moment as they were finishing the song, that she didn't almost notice the slushie – almost being the very keyword. She just remembered that as she was singing the last notes of the song, she was trying to look for Sebastian again when she just saw Hunter pull something in a paper bag. As she saw Hunter pull a tall red plastic cup, her eyes widened because she realized what it was right away – having to be the one ordering, holding and throwing those things before, it was very familiar to her. She didn't really register that she was already moving and shoving Kurt out of the way until she felt the cold iced liquid hitting her. She was just slushied once before by Karofsky but it didn't hurt then, it just felt really cold unlike this slushie that hit her. Yes, it was still freakishly cold, but there was a burning feeling in her eye. After that, she just remembers screaming and crying – and what's worse was she became a whiny kid in front of those people.

_'Oh god, I'm so pathetic,' thought Santana but suddenly thought of another thing during that incident._

_'Oh shit, everyone already knows we're together,'_

She was suddenly shot out of her reverie when Sebastian suddenly touched her cheek softly.

"Sorry. Anyway, were you saying anything?" sheepishly asked Santana

"Hey, where were you?" asked Sebastian.

"I just realized that everyone knows now that we're dating," answered Santana.

"Oh, yeah. Are you upset? I know you don't want them knowing yet," said Sebastian

"It's actually fine, I don't care if they know. And if they give me hell and lecture of you're the enemy blah-blah, I'm going to go Lima Heights on their sorry asses," smirked Santana.

"I'm sure you will," softly laughed Sebastian.

"Hey, I'm serious, I don't care," repeated Santana.

"I know," smiled Sebastian.

"Then why do you have that look?" asked Santana, tilting her head a bit.

"What look? I don't have a look. Well, except for being handsome," smirked Sebastian.

"Don't get all Mr. Handsome on me now. I meant _that_ look, when you want to say something but don't know how to say," said Santana.

Sebastian sighed, and chuckled softly, realizing that he can't really keep anything away from his precious girlfriend. Santana just held his hand, caressing it softly, letting him know that she's there to listen.

"It's just that, I don't want them to give you hell for dating me," started Sebastian when he was suddenly interrupted by an outburst from the Latina, which startled him.

"Oh fuck no! Don't tell me you're breaking up with me?!" shouted Santana.

Sebastian being startled, didn't respond right away and just stared at the girl – the said girl who is now speaking very loudly in Spanish. He was trying to say something and interrupt the girl but he can't seem to get out of his reverie. He just shook out of it when Santana suddenly stopped and hung her head down while shoulders starting to shake a bit, a sign that she's trying hard not to cry. He got up and went to sit beside Santana in her hospital bed and hugging her tightly.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," whispered Sebastian.

"Why shouldn't I? You're going to break up with me," whispered Santana, hiccupping a bit for trying to keep down her sobs.

Sebastian tilted Santana's head up to see her face and his heart broke when he saw tears in the beautiful girl's eyes. He cupped Santana's face in her a bit roughed up hands, softly caressing her cheeks and wiping the tears away.

"I'm not going to break up with you. I'm never letting you go, okay? I love you so much," said Sebastian.

As Santana heard that, she calmed down and then looked at him straight in the boy's eyes.

"You're stuck with me forever," said Sebastian, and smiled once he saw Santana smile as well.

"I love you too," whispered Santana, wiping her eyes.

Sebastian smiled at Santana then re-arranged his seating position so that he can face Santana fully without having an awkward angle.

"So, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," joked Sebastian, which Santana stuck her tongue out.

"Wow, you're so grown-up, aren't you," joked Sebastian again and then continued speaking.

"What I meant earlier was that, maybe I could talk to them, let them see and realize that I'm not fake-dating you and that I'm not just using you," explained Sebastian.

"No, it's fine. I can handle them," said Santana.

"Tana," started Sebastian.

"I'm serious, I can handle them. But thank you for volunteering on doing that," smiled Santana and kissed her boyfriend softly on the lips.

"Are you sure? If you're not comfortable in me being alone with them, then you can be there as well. Or I could be there when you talk to them?" insisted Sebastian.

"Yes, I'm very sure. I could do this on my own, and I'm sure the Warblers have questions for you as well," answered Santana.

"Oh yeah, them, I totally forgot that they don't really know as well," muttered Sebastian.

"See, that's why I'll handle my own side, and you handle your own. Okay?"

"Okay, fine. You win," sighed Sebastian.

They didn't really notice that visiting hours is over until a nurse came over and checked Santana's vitals. After trying to outdo Santana's reasoning, Sebastian finally caved and admitted his defeat. He sighed, kissed her cheek and told her to sleep well, and that he'll come right by after school tomorrow.

"Text me when you get home safely, okay?" said Santana.

"I will," promised Sebastian, kissing Santana softly on the lips and walked out of the room to proceed home.

As soon as Sebastian got home, he texted Santana saying he was home safe. He would've called her as soon as he got into his car, right as he left the hospital, but he knows that Santana isn't really fond of using the phone while driving. She tends to worry when people do that because people tend to have accidents doing that. And it didn't help the fact that he almost had an accident back then. When he finished changing his clothes, his phone rang and he smiled because he already knows who could be ringing him. The 'That Girl' song by Justin Timberlake is a total dead giveaway on the culprit. He still remembered the time that she suddenly decided to have a different song programmed in his phone when she's the one calling picked up his phone and answered with a smile.

"Hey, missed me?" joked Sebastian.

"Yeah, as if," scoffed Santana jokingly.

"Why'd you call?" asked Sebastian, settling in his bed.

"Just so that I can tell you that I'm very glad that your handsome face is all okay and not banged up with an accident or whatever," smirked Santana.

"Handsome face, huh?" answered Sebastian.

"U-huh, I can't have any arm candy who doesn't really appeal to be an arm candy," joked Santana.

Sebastian laughed at that but suddenly stopped when he heard Santana softly saying something he can't hear clearly.

"I'm sorry, Tana, I can't hear you. Can you speak louder?" said Sebastian.

"I can't sleep," mumbled Santana.

"Oh, I can go back there. I'll be there in around 20 minutes," said Sebastian, already standing up.

"No! You don't have to come back, can you just….," started Santana, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Tana?" asked Sebastian.

When he heard no answer, he settled down back at the bed then picked up hi iPod. He started looking for some songs in it. A few minutes of silence, Santana suddenly spoke up.

"Seb, are you still there?" asked Santana.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry 'bout that," said Sebastian.

"It's fine. What are you doing anyway?" asked Santana.

"I'll call you back, okay," said Sebastian.

"Okay," mumbled Santana, then hung up her phone.

Santana wasn't really okay with it. She tried to sleep but she can't seem to, and all she wanted was to talk to Sebastian but apparently Sebastian's too busy doing god-knows-what. Even though it's embarrassing to admit it, she actually wanted Sebastian to drive back so that he can hug her until she falls asleep. As she thought of that, she rolled her eyes, thinking of how much of a sap she is right now. Closing her eyes, she tried to let her mind calm down and ignore all the sounds around her – the rapid footsteps, phones ringing, pagers beeping – and the lousy smell of the hospital. But after a few minutes of trying, she just grew agitated and was about to call Sebastian again when her phone rang, which she picked up right away, knowing it's already Sebastian because of the ringtone.

"Hey, princess," said Sebastian, smiling in his phone.

"I'm mad at you," pouted Santana, even though she knows Sebastian cannot really see her right now.

"Well, I hope you won't be after I do something for you," said Sebastian, knowing that Santana wasn't really mad at her.

"Ooh, are we having phone sex right now?" teased Santana.

"Haha, no, as much as I would love to hear your very sexy husky moans, this is something pretty decent," laughed Sebastian.

"Anyway, just relax and keep your eyes closed," said Sebastian and waited for Santana to respond with 'okay' then he cleared his throat and then played his iPod.

Santana can hear some music in the background and was about to ask Sebastian what was that when she suddenly heard him speak.

"So, this is the first time I'm doing this for you. And I never thought that I would be doing this through the phone, but I just hope this works and calms you down so you can sleep. I do also hope that my voice sounds nice enough through the phone," chuckled Sebastian.

_ 'What's he talking about? Oh God! Is he going to sing to me?!' thought Santana._

Just as she was about to ask him, he heard him sing.

You've got that smile that only heaven can make

I pray to God everyday that you keep that smile

You are my dream, there's not a thing I won't do

I'd give my life up for you, 'cause you are my dream

_('OH MY GOD! He is singing to me!' thought Santana.)_

And baby, everything that I have if yours

You will never go cold or hungry

I'll be there when you are insecure, let you know that you're always lovely.

Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now.

_('His voice is so perfect," thought Santana.)_

One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you.

Right next to you.

Nothing will ever come between us

'Cause I'll be standing right next to you.

Right next to you.

_('Yeah, no one. Not anyone from that glee club,' thought Santana.)_

If you had my child you would make my life complete

Just to have your eyes on a little me.

Stand by my side when the sky falls down

Oh baby, I'll be there, I'll be there.

You've got that smile that only heaven can make

I pray to God everyday to keep you forever.

_(Santana can't help but grin at the thought of having children with Sebastian and to spend her forever with the said man.)_

As Sebastian finished the song, Santana didn't even notice that she was crying until Sebastian asked her.

"Oh, god. You hate it, didn't you? I should've picked out another song, or I shouldn't have done that. My voice is probably a bit hoarse because of practicing too much these past few days," rambled Sebastian.

"Seb," whispered Santana, which weirdly heard by Sebastian even though he was rambling.

"Yeah?" whispered Sebastian, a bit scared of what Santana was about to say.

"Thank you," said Santana.

As Sebastian heard that, he let out a big sigh of relief and smiled.

"So, you liked it?" asked Sebastian.

"I loved it so much. And I love you," answered Santana, in which Sebastian smiled as well.

"I love you too, Tana," responded Sebastian.

"Uh, can you do me a favor?" shyly asked Santana.

"What is it princess?" asked Sebastian, ready to do whatever Santana wants.

"Can you sing that again, but you know, record it this time and send it to my phone? I just want to listen it more, but if you don't want to or you're not comfortable, it's fine if you don't do it," mumbled Santana, blushing a bit at what she's asking.

"Sure," answered Sebastian.

"Really?" smiled Santana.

"Anything for you princess," smiled Sebastian.

"Okay, I'll hang up now so you can record. Do it fast, okay!" responded Santana and quickly hang up the phone.

Sebastian stared at his phone and just chuckled. He was about to get his earphones when he thought of another idea. He went to get his video camera and set it up in front of his desk chair and then picked up his guitar. He looked for the chords of the song and memorized the lyrics because he doesn't want to look at the computer while he's video recording, he wants to look straight in the camera so that Santana can feel that he's singing right in front of her. A few minutes passed by and he got a message from his girlfriend demanding his record of the song, in which he just replied with a 'patience princess'. Santana kept on texting him and he figured he won't finish soon if he reply to her texts so he just let it be. When he memorized everything, he started recording. After a few tries, he got everything right and quickly transferred the video file to his computer and started converting it in a video file available for Santana's phone. As he was converting the file, he read the messages and he chuckled seeing all those demands and emoticons of Santana. He looked back at his computer and saw that there's still around 23% for the video to finish converting, when his phone beeped again. He picked it up, already chuckling because he knows it'll be Santana and she's probably demanding the record or she'll go Lima Heights on him. But he stopped chuckling and his eyes got wide at the text message, which is:

_From My Princess Tana_

_ Received 10:55PM_

_ Don't need it anymore. Nyt. _

"Shit! She's pretty pissed. Come on, hurry up," mumbled Sebastian to himself.

When the video finished converting, he quickly transferred it to his phone because it'll be easier for Santana to access it through message attachment. As he sent it, he stared at the phone, praying and pleading that Santana sees it before she sleeps. Few minutes passed and he still hasn't got a text, he sighed and about to give up when he received a text once again.

_From My Princess Tana_

_ Received 11:23PM_

_ So, dats y u weren't answering._

_ I loved it. And I love you sooooo much! :*_

_ I'll listen 2 it all night looooong._

_ Sleep well, coz I'm sure, I will. Nytie-nyt! _

As he read the text message, he sighed in relief and smiled. He went back to bed and as he closed his eyes, he imagined his beautiful Latina princess in that hospital bed, smiling and grinning while staring at the phone. He kept on imagining that smile as he finally drifted into sleep where his princess still occupies his dreams. Meanwhile the said princess is staring intently at her phone, and cannot believe that her boyfriend did this. Earlier, she thought that Sebastian just played her with the recording matter but much to her surprise, she received more than a voice recording, it was a video recording – in which she can see Sebastian play the guitar, bare his soul through singing and see the depth of his feelings through his eyes. Santana kept on repeating the video and after a while, she can feel her eyes closing due to sleepiness. After a few minutes of fighting sleep, still clutching the phone with a big smile on her face, she finally succumbed and her dreams were immediately filled with the guy who now holds her heart.

* * *

_**So, that's it for chapter three! I hoped you all like the Sebtana-centric chapter. **_

_**Oh, by the way, if you don't know the song, it was Next To You by Justin Bieber & Chris Brown.**_

_**Please do leave a review. :)**_


End file.
